


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP9 "Stars"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHE_RA princess of power, She-ra - Freeform, adora - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Episode 9 is here" Episode 10 coming 06/18/2020 might come sooner depends if I cant sleep tonight:)
Relationships: Adora/Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP9 "Stars"

SHE-RA Princess of Power Season 6  
EP.9  
“Stars”

After Teela left Glimmer, Adora and Entrapta had found a place to sit down in another room of the castle. It seemed to be storage area as they were some empty wooden crates. Glimmer had found some hay or straw like packing next to one of the wooden crates. Adora had powered down after trying to destroy the draw bridge but it was protected by some magical force field as Glimmer had put it. 

“Here we can use this for pillows” Glimmer said giving some to the sitting Entrapta and Adora. 

“I don’t like this.” Adora said.

“Well it’s the best we have for now” Glimmer said giving Adora a cheer up smile.

“No, I mean Shadow Weaver two out there” Adora said fully alert expecting for Teela to ambush them at any moment.

“I don’t know she could have attacked us maybe we found an ally here” Glimmer said sitting down on the stone floor putting her hay on the ground. 

“She locked us in here” Adora pointed out.

“Well, that’s true but maybe it’s for our safety the whole-time thing she’s going through, she might not even realize she put a magical barrier over that door” Glimmer paused for a moment. “Magical barrier or not, She-RA should have been able to break it”. Glimmer said noticing Adora’s face go from frustrated to concerned. 

“Something’s wrong with SHE-RA” Gimmer asked scooting next to Adora as Entrapta was making her hay into pillow and laid down. Although Adora and Glimmer knew she was listening. 

“It just feels like I am getting weaker every time I turn into her” Adora said looking at the hay next to her on the ground.

“I am sure the problem is what Entrapta said, you’re going to struggle till you can adapt to that new power of yours” Glimmer said.

“Maybe, but if that’s the case we can’t count on SHE-RA which makes us sitting ducks here” Adora said

“Look Adora I think we are ok for right now; I did not want to tell you or Entrapta to worry you guys, but I could feel the magic flowing from Teela” Glimmer paused when she saw Adora’s confused look. It was the strongest magical presence I have ever felt it made my dad and Shadow Weaver look pretty weak in comparison”. Glimmer said.

“You mean she’s more powerful then king Micah?” Adora asked.

“Adora its not even close if she would have attacked us in your weaken state and me at my limited power we would have lost before we landed a hit” Glimmer said. 

“There is no way you could know that”. Adora said.

“No, but I don’t think I would be far off, she would have attacked us if she meant us harm, however, does not mean we should trust her ether. Glimmer said when Adora stared at her in disbelief that her friend could not see that sorceress had an agenda she was fulfilling by keeping them stuck there. “Lets just wait and hear what she says tomorrow right now let’s get some sleep so we can be ready if she does become a problem” Glimmer said laying her head on her haystack. 

“You sleep Ill keep watch” Adora said.

“Adora” Glimmer began to say as Adora got up and sat herself against the wall near the door. 

“We are not safe here Glimmer” Adora said in a huff.

Glimmer knew Adora had a tendency for overreacting to situations she could not control, and she thought it best not to talk Adora out of this and get into a big fight as she turned her back on her friend and closed her eyes. 

Adora grabbed the whip from her belt just in case she had trouble summoning her sword, plus it felt comforting rubbing her finger over the engraving of Catra’s favorite number. Glimmer fell asleep soon after Adora and her last spoke as she heard Glimmer snore lightly. Glimmer’s snores were cute little sniffles and were easy to sleep through. Adora had always been jealous of Glimmer in that respect as Catra had made fun of Adora’s snoring her whole life practically for being so loud.  
Adora felt slightly bad about how she talked to Glimmer, it was not Glimmer’s fault that they were trapped here if anything it was her fault for not suggesting they get out of there when seeing the Crystal Castle in the abandoned city. Her curiosity had won her over at maybe seeing what happened to her people, her family and where she came from. It would be her fault if anything happened to Glimmer or Entrapta, especially now she was maybe losing SHE-RA, she had to bring them both back safe without relying on her powers. Adora was so deep in her thoughts she did not even notice her eyes had closed. Adora and her friends had not slept in who knows how long, That Adora did not even realize that she had fallen asleep before her train of thought had finished.

Entrapta waited till she heard Adora snore and got up. Entrapta crept slowly over to the door careful not to wake Glimmer or Adora. As Entrapta slowly opened the wooden door which creaked slightly Adora spoke “Look it’s a mouse Catra” Adora said in her sleep and gave a little snort laugh as Entrapta walked out. Entrapta was used to not sleeping working on her experiments for days on end. Entrapta used her hair to grab one of the candles on the wall as she walked through the hall back towards the throne room. If I can find some ancient tech maybe I could help Adora’s SHE-RA form, this sword of power or the sword of protection that Teela mentioned must be around here somewhere Entrapta thought. 

………………………

“Can’t you pull any harder” Catra said as she, Bow and Scoripa were standing on the top of the statue pulling the head of the statue up using a bunch of ropes tied around the head. Scoripa was standing where the head should have been while Catra and Bow were on shoulders.

“This weighs a ton” Bow said gasping in between pulls as the head was now halfway up. Hordak and Emily was working on one of the crystal consoles replacing parts as Seahawk was passing tools to Hordak. Melog was watching as Catra was struggling to bring the head up. 

“Wanna help?” Catra asked her feline friend. Melog took a second and started licking its paw whispering nope in Catra’s head. It took another half an hour but the three finally got the head back on the next. 

“Hordak threw a tool at Bow which Bow barley caught “That head needs to be properly attached for this to work” Bow quickly started to use to tool to mold the neck on. 

“What does this thing even have to do with the portal? Catra asked Hordak jumping down form the statue.

” It’s an anchoring point for the portal to keep it stable”. Hordak said

“Since when does portals need an anchoring point? Catra asked.

“They don’t unless the place we are trying to reach is for some reason has limited portal access something must be restricting it” Hordak said as he began working on another console with Emily. 

…………………

Adora……… Adora……….  
Adora eyes opened it was that voice she heard for the last few weeks. Adora realized she had fallen asleep and quickly scanned the room. Adora saw Glimmer was still fast asleep and Entrapta ….. Entrapta was gone. Adora noticed that the door was open and got up.

“Entrapta” Adora whispered walking down the hall Catra’s whip at the ready. She walked through the halls till she got to the throne room and yet no sign of Entrapta or Teela. Adora felt a breeze sweep through the room as she looked towards the draw bridge it was open. Adora thought about going back and waking Glimmer, but if Entrapta was outside she needed to catch up and find her before someone else did. 

Adora ran outside it was no longer raining and the sky had grown dark. The forest seemed peaceful and silent, but something was off. Adora could not see anything a miss as she walked a little through the forest looking for Entrapta but there was no sign of her, no footprints in the dirt or anything. Adora decided Entrapta was probably exploring the castle or maybe Teela was responsible either way it would be smart to go to the castle. On the way back Adora tripped over the log and fell into a bush forcing her to look at the sky, that is when she noticed what was wrong. There were no stars in the sky not one and there were clouds from the rain earlier to cover them. 

“This cant be” Adora said to herself getting up. Adora then heard a rustling sound in a tree to her left readying her whip. 

“Opps I guess I messed up a sneak attack said a voice from the tree. Adora noticed a girl about her age with long blonde hair and green eyes sitting on a tree branch. Adora sent the whip flying at her as the girl ducked grabbing the whip and yanking the whip out of Adora’s grasp. “hmm seems like this will be easier than I thought” The girl muttered to herself taking one look at whip and tossing it behind her on the forest floor. Adora started to run back towards the castle when soldiers in green armor came out from the bushes surrounding her on all sides.

“Your surrounded” The girl jumped down from her branch playfully giggling. “Sorry I thought it would take longer to find you” the girl said cheerfully when she noticed Adora’s determined look. 

“who are you?” Adora asked. 

“I am Leyla commander of the stealth core and one of the thirteen” The girl said giving a playful wink. 

“Another one” Adora sighed knowing she was in deep trouble. 

“I have been commissioned for your arrest” Leyla said taking out what looked like to be another sword of protection from her sheath on her back”. Another SHE-RA were the thirteen all SHE-RA’s Adora concluded that must be it. 

“For the beauty of Greyskull” Leyla said transforming into a SHE-RA with a green tiara and a blue jewel in the middle and her green armer began to glow. Leyla’s sword had become two small daggers one in each of her hands and now she was wearing a green cloak that went all the way around her and all the way down to her feet. The cloak had a hood that Leyla pulled off her head showing off the crystal looking daggers in her hands. 

Adora seeing no other choice cried out” For the Honor……”. Adora felt a dagger scraped across her right cheek giving her a small cut and another dagger had cut her left arm through the fabric of her jacket. Adora fell to her knees holding her left arm as she noticed Leyla was no longer in front of her but now behind her holding Adora’s ponytail. She was so fast Adora did not even see her move till she felt the cuts, however maybe Adora could catch her off guard by giving her strong kick behind her and summer salting away. Adora tried, but she could no longer move her arms or her legs, Adora could hardly move at all.

“There will be none of that sweetie yanking Adora’s ponytail back forcing Adora to look at her. My blades here produce a paralyzing magic that everyone they cut will loose the ability to move for few hours. “Now be a good girl and stop struggling or it will take longer for you to recover”. Adora had been caught she knew that it was over as Leyla released her ponytail causing Adora to fall stomach first on the ground. Adora had just enough movement left in her neck turning her face before she hit the ground, so the left side of her face hit the ground. Adora could not even talk as her mouth stopped working as well. 

“Do not worry, you won’t be hurt we are just going on a little field trip” Leyla said sweetly as she petted Adora’s hair poof. Adora gave her what she was hoping was an your going to get it glare but could not tell as she had no feeling in her face. Adora was yanked off the ground by a soldier throwing her over his shoulder. Adora’s only good thoughts as she was carried further away from Castle Greyskull, Glimmer was not here with her to be captured and it did not look like that they had Entrapta.


End file.
